


DÉJAME CUIDARTE

by skymoon



Series: Saint Seiya Series-Family [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Established Relationship, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Saint Seiya Family, Team as Family, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Ikki puede ser un novio penoso... o no.





	1. Miedos enterrados

**Author's Note:**

> Que nada de esto me pertenece.

Ikki llevaba tres cuartos de hora mirando los planos cartográficos de una zona especialmente delicada en cuestiones sísmicas. Sabía que debía centrarse suspiró pasándose una mano por su oscura cabellera... pero simplemente le era imposible.

Lo sucedido hacía un par de días aún le rondaba la cabeza. Le preocupaba porque sabía que era algo por lo que preocuparse. Y le preocupaba porque al rubio le preocupaba. Porque devolviendo la pregunta le inquirió por su primera vez.

Y eso era algo de lo que desde luego no iba a hablar. No lo había pensado hacer en el pasado, no lo pensaba hacer en el presente y, lo más probable es que no lo hiciera en el futuro. O sí... aún podía ver la mirada desconcertada que le dirigió ante la brusca casi hiriente manera que tuvo de evadir el tema.

Ikki se arrepentía de haber reaccionado de esa manera. Los pocos demonios que le quedaban del pasado no deberían dañar al otro. Pero qué podía hacer... aquello, de vez en cuando, aún le producía pesadillas. Sobretodo porque sabía que en algún momento se lo pediría. Que le permitiese hacerle suyo.

Suspiró.

* * *

Estampó el libro de zoología sobre la cama en un claro gesto de enojo. Apenas cuatro meses juntos y ya se encerraba en sí mismo. Volvía a levantar muros para alejarle de él. Aún le dolía físicamente y emocionalmente el empujón que le dio sin responder a la simple pregunta de cómo había sido su primera vez.

Porqué a él se le había “exigido” ser sincero y lo había sido sin ambages ni vergüenza, pero el otro no podía serlo.

Suspiró resignado y salió de su cuarto cerrando tras de sí con un portazo que restalló en todo el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y escapó de la mansión.

El algún momento se encararía con él pero no ahora. Se sentía frustrado, enfadado.

Y le dolía el hombro. Mucho.

* * *

La mesa del salón hubiera debido estar, como todas las noches, llena con los ocupantes de la casa pero una de las sillas se encontraba vacía. Tal y como lo había estado durante todo el día.

Shun miró discretamente la pantalla de su móvil dudando si volver a marcar el número. Sería fácil que cuando el otro volviera le tildara de paranoico pero algo le decía que aquello iba más allá de una simple riña de enamorados. Y también sabía que su hermano no estaba por la labor de poner de su parte para arreglarlo. Por lo menos aún no.

Aunque era evidente que estaba preocupado por su ausencia.

  * ¿No tiene un examen mañana? - interrumpió sus pensamientos Saori.

  * Sí... - asintió el pequeño de los Kido.

  * ¿Y donde está que no se encuentra estudiando? - volvió a inquerir la diosa. Shun se encogió de hombros.

  * Ikki... - se atrevió a cuestionarle.

  * No sé donde está... ¿en qué momento de las 10 veces que te he respondido lo mismo te has perdido?

  * No hace falta ser grosero, Ikki. - intervino Shiryu mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta. - Y Shun, Hyoga es mayorcito para saber lo que está haciendo. Lleva preparándose ese examen medio mes, no creo que por salir a despejarse la noche de antes vaya a suceder nada irreparable.

  * Pero no contesta al móvil...

  * Cuando uno quiere evadirse y relajarse suele detestar que su teléfono no deje de sonar. - Shun miró al chino. Como todos, el alumno de Dokho sabía que la ausencia del rubio no era una salida solo para aclararse la mente antes de una prueba académica pero tampoco era muy juicioso meterse en asuntos que no eran de la incumbencia de ninguno de ellos.

El fijo del vestíbulo empezó a sonar. La voz suave de una de las doncellas se dejó oír. Poco después la vieron entrar en el comedor y hacer un gesto de saludo respetuoso hacia la dueña de la casa. Saori le hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

  * El señorito Hyoga acaba de comunicar que pasara la noche fuera...

  * ¿Ha dicho dónde estará?

  * No, señorita Kido pero ha indicado que no se le intente localizar. También ha pedido que les informe que quizá pase unas semanas fuera.

  * Gracias, Ozz, puedes retirarte. - Y aunque no de forma evidente todos miraron de soslayo al mayor de los caballeros de bronce. Un muchacho que tenía ahora el ceño fruncido y un claro gesto de incomodidad que ni se molestaba en ocultar.

* * *

Nachi se sorprendió cuando le vio parado en el umbral de la puerta de su apartamento. Ante la escueta petición de si podía pasar tan solo tuvo que apartarse para cederle el paso. Cuando cerró la puerta y le vio sentarse con un suspiro en el sofá supo que algo no iba bien.

¿Qué narices había venido a buscar su primer amor ahora? Frunció el ceño. Hyoga aún tenía poder sobre él. Y el rubio lo sabía sino no había explicación que justificase que viniese a refugiarse casi a las 2 de la mañana y en un estado tan lamentable.

Sin decir nada se dirigió a la pequeña cocina americana que ocupaba un rincón del lugar y se dispuso a hacer café. El norteño lo necesitaba y, suponía que él también. Se avecinaba una noche larga.

Un carraspeo llamó su atención. La alta y ruda figura de Ban apareció apoyado en el quicio del dormitorio. Rascándose la espesa y revuelta pelambrera pelirroja . Con los ojos fijos en la figura del cisne.

  * ¿Puedo preguntar que hace tu ex en nuestra casa, lobito?

  * Necesita ayuda, Ban... no me seas tu también.

  * ¿Y porqué no se la pide a sus queridos amigos?

  * Ban... también _somos_ sus amigos... - Nachi apagó la cafetera eléctrica. - … no debieras olvidarlo. - el otro bufó molesto.

  * Chicos, lo siento... quizá no debería haber venido. - Ban volvió a mirarle. El tipo era gilipollas pero como bien decía el otro era su _amigo el gilipollas_.

  * Es de madrugada, estás borracho como una cuba y no es sano arriesgarse a sufrir la ira de Atenea. Te quedas, te tomas el café y te acuestas. Mañana nos contarás qué te ha llevado a venir aquí cuando tienes tu propia y amplia cama. - le dijo, luego se volvió hacia el interior del dormitorio principal. - Voy a buscar las sábanas y demás del sofá cama... - Antes de desaparecer del todo en el interior volvió a dirigirse a él. - Eso sí, Hyoga, prohibido intentar meterse en los pantalones de mi chico...

El ruso se quedó helado al oír eso último. Cuando el caballero del lobo depositó la taza de café en la mesa delante suyo levantó los ojos para mirarle. ¿Cómo era posible que desconocieran tanto de los otros cinco caballeros de bronce? ¿Desde cuando Ban y Nachi compartían algo más que piso? 

  * Nachi, lo siento... - el desgarbado muchacho le sonrió suavemente.

  * Hablaremos mañana, Hyoga. Ahora tómate eso y luego intenta dormir algo. Voy a ayudar a Ban... - se dirigió hacía la estancia donde estaba el otro. - Te dije que donde estuviera mi hogar estaría el tuyo... no te mentía.

  * Siempre supe que podía confiar en ti... te lo agradezco.

* * *

Los dos santos de bronce vigilaron momentáneamente la figura del rubio. Su sueño era agitado. Nachi se adelantó hasta aproximarse a él y le acarició suavemente el pelo.

  * Maldito seas, Ikki por volver a hacerle sufrir. - notó los brazos del pelirrojo ceñirse a su cintura. Le sintió besarle la coronilla. - Ban, sabes que no tienes porqué tener celos de él... hace tiempo que mi amor se encuentra albergado en otro corazón. Pero no puedo evitar seguir sintiendo que él es importante...

  * Lo sé, este _estúpido_ ruso tiene la capacidad de hacerse querer aunque, a veces, se empeñe en ser detestable. - el alto santo del león menor depositó también su mano sobre la cabeza de su compañero de orden. - Descansa tranquilo, rubio. Aquí estás a salvo de lo que sea que te está dañando.

* * *

La encimera que servía de separación entre la cocina y la sala de estar hacia las veces de superficie de trabajo y de mesa. Hyoga daba vueltas a los cereales de su tazón de leches, ensimismado en el movimiento.

  * Se te va a enfriar y el muesli frío y empapado es intragable.

  * ¿Desde cuando?

  * ¿Desde cuando es intragable? - Hyoga sonrió levemente ante tan absurda pregunta. Levantó la mirada y la fijó en su interlocutor.

  * No... desde cuando tu y Ban...

  * Casi un año. - no pudo evitar silbar sorprendido.

  * ¿Y como es que ninguno sabíamos nada?

  * ¿Quizá porque no os interesa preguntar por nosotros? - el rubio suspiró consciente de que era justo recibir esa puya. Lo cierto es que de alguna manera, quizá inconsciente, les habían ido dejando de lado. Ya durante las luchas había sido así y, ahora, con unas vidas tan distintas y con cada uno ocupado en sus tareas diarias era más fácil no buscar el encuentro que Hyoga sabía que todos querían pero que parecían querer evitar.

  * Lo siento... si en algún momento os hemos hecho sentir... - buscó la palabra adecuada.

  * Prescindibles, Hyoga. Esa es la mejor manera de definir nuestra posición en todo lo que vivimos en el pasado e incluso en la situación actual.

  * Atenea nunca os hubiera hecho sentir así...

  * No hablaba de ella precisamente. - hubo un momento de silencio. - pero no has venido aquí a escuchar reproches, supongo... - el de ojos azules fijo la vista en el ventanal que ocupaba uno de los laterales de la casa. Negó con la cabeza. - Oí que estabas con Ikki...

  * ¿Quién...?

  * June... - Hyoga enarcó una ceja. - es una larga historia. Te la contaré cuando me digas qué ha sucedido... y cuando me expliques porqué tienes el hombro totalmente amoratado. - la cara del norteño enrojeció furiosamente al percatarse de que a través de la chaqueta del pijama que le habían dejado se veía la lesión que tenía. - ¿Ha sido él? - era estúpido negar lo que era evidente. Nachi pareció muy molesto al oír la confirmación.

  * No te enfades con él...

  * ¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade? Me cansé de oírte suspirar por él... todo el mundo te tenía por un capullo frío como el témpano pero vete tu a saber porqué me concediste el privilegio de ser el primero en ver una faceta tuya que no parecía haber visto nadie aún. Sé que no eres así y sé lo que amas a ese tipejo... No me sorprendió que al final lograses que se enamorase de ti... cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo haría pero porqué permites que te trate de esa manera.

  * Sé que no fue su intención...

  * Muy evidente, sí... - murmuró el chico de rasgos afilados. - ¿y si dices que no fue su intención porqué estás refugiándote en mi casa entonces? - el de Siberia se mordió los labios indeciso, finalmente pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo ir.

  * Estos meses han sido fabulosos, Nachi... ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera podido pensar que fuera a ser así. De hecho creía que iba a ser más como en estos momentos. Con muros inalcanzables e infranqueables rodeando a Ikki y yo esforzándome por derribarlos...

  * Pensé que no había obstáculos de ese tipo para los santos divinos de Atenea... - el tono irónico del lobo solo le sirvió para ganarse una airada mirada del que fuera su pareja hacia ya unos cuatro años. - Vale, de acuerdo, eso estaba fuera de lugar, lo siento... sigue, por favor.

  * Hace un par de semanas me hizo una pregunta íntima y muy personal a la que yo respondí sin problema alguno... de hecho disfruté lo indecible contándole la verdad...

  * ¿La verdad? - ahora era el otro joven el desconcertado.

  * Me preguntó por mi primera vez... - Hyoga casi se rió al ver como las mejillas del otro se sonrojaban y desviaba los ojos algo cohibido. - Son cosas de pareja Nachi... - de algún modo supo que no era una pregunta demasiado infrecuente entre enamorados, su ex debía haberse encontrado en una situación similar a la de él. Movió la cabeza divertido. Desde luego, no podía negar que el chico seguía teniendo ese efecto en él... Nachi daba tanta confianza que era inevitable abrirse sin tener el menor atisbo de duda de que cualquier cosa que le contases quedaría única y exclusivamente para él. Sin necesidad tan siquiera de pedirle discreción. - como te digo... - continuó el rubio. - le respondí sin ningún tipo de vergüenza... el caso es que hace un par de días se me ocurrió pensar que estaba en mi completo derecho de preguntarle lo mismo esperando una especie de quid pro quo... el resultado fue que me apartara de un empujón, que me mirase furibundo y que saliera de la habitación en la que estábamos acordándose de todos mis antepasados... Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me había hecho daño al golpearme con el borde de una estantería...

  * ¿Te sigue doliendo? - le interrumpió de nuevo. Hyoga asintió.

  * Al día siguiente discutimos de nuevo y le grité que no se le ocurriese volverme a poner la mano encima. Te juro que no he visto una expresión más desolada que cuando vio que me había hecho daño pero aún así fue incapaz de venir y pedirme perdón... volvió a irse pidiéndome que le dejase en paz. - Hyoga sintió que una lágrima indiscreta asomaba por la comisura de uno de sus ojos y se deslizaba furtiva por la mejilla. - E intenté serenarme, pensar con tranquilidad pero no podía con él y yo en la misma casa, respirando el mismo aire... Así que por eso me fui... al principio no pensé en venir aquí, tan solo olvidar por unas horas...

  * Creí que sabías que el alcohol no arregla nada... cuando la resaca desaparece y el dolor de cabeza se evapora el problema sigue ahí.

  * Lo sé... pero necesitaba olvidar por un momento. Y ni siquiera sé porqué mis pies me trajeron aquí cuando salí del último garito... - Nachi sonrió con sencillez.

  * Sí lo sabes... como te dije anoche, como te dije hace unos cuantos años ya... te prometí que allá donde tuviera mi hogar estaría siempre el tuyo... si algo sabes de mi a parte de que como santo de Atenea no te llego ni a la suela de los zapatos, es que soy un tipo que cuando habla no lo hace en vano. - Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía Hyoga alargó la mano que había depositado sobre la superficie de granito negro, sus dedos acariciaron el dorso de la mano del otro. Nachi no la apartó. - Te quise mucho, Hyoga... me trataste bien, con cariño incluso aunque siempre fui consciente de que no me amabas ni la mitad de lo que yo te amaba a ti. Supiste verme como a una persona y te las apañaste para dejar algo de ti en mi corazón cuando te fuiste... y solo por eso te has ganado el derecho a tener un sitio especial allá donde yo me encuentre.

  * Lo siento...

  * ¿Qué sientes?

  * No haberte amado como merecías... - Nachi le acarició la mejilla secando el rastro de agua que había dejado esa inoportuna lágrima.

  * No hay nada por lo que disculparse... uno no elige a quien amar... y ahora sé que nunca fui rival para el inmenso amor que sientes por ese estúpido Kido... como tu, ahora no eres rival ante el inmenso amor que siento por Ban. - Volvieron a quedarse en silencio mientras, por fin, Hyoga se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de cereales...

  * Arghhh... - exclamó al notar el sabor.

  * Te dije que fríos son asquerosos... - rió el lobo. Le tendió la jarra de café y una taza de las que había colocadas a uno de los lados. Le miró mientras el cisne se servía. - ¿Has pensando en porqué pudo reaccionar así?

  * ¿Crees que he tenido alguna otra opción?

  * Algunas veces he pensando en porqué tu chico es como es... y siempre he creído que enviar a un niño al lugar que le enviaron a entrenar debe ser la forma más retorcida de maltrato infantil que existe... No puedo ni imaginarme lo que allí sucedió.

  * ¿Piensas que puede tener que ver con aquella etapa...

  * Todo lo que le hace sufrir al Fénix tiene que ver con aquella etapa.

  * ¿Y porqué no me lo cuenta...

  * ¿Cómo se puede tener valor para contar algo que posiblemente tu ni siquiera quisieras recordar? ¿Algo que crees tan terrible que puede hacer que todo lo que te importa quede reducido a cenizas? - Nachi dio un sorbo a su propia bebida. - Hyoga, odio que reaccionara así, que te hiciera daño... pero ¿has pensando que teme contártelo y que descubras que no le puedes amar después de ello?

  * Eso no sucedería nunca... me he pasado la vida amándole, Nachi... - el joven se encogió de hombros.

  * Pero en este tema no creo que seas tu el protagonista, Hyoga. - el joven siberiano asintió de nuevo en silencio. Oyó a su acompañante levantarse y dirigirse al dormitorio. Después escuchó la ducha.

20 minutos después volvió a salir vestido y portando una bolsa bandolera.

  * No estoy preparado para encararme con él... - le dijo mientras le observaba coger las llaves y las gafas de sol.

  * Quédate el tiempo que necesites. Me voy a la facultad, si me encuentro con Shun asumo que no le he de decir que estás aquí. - Hyoga asintió. - Si en el futuro me echan en cara algo...

  * No lo permitiré...

  * De acuerdo. - Ya iba a salir cuando le oyó llamarle. Se volvió hacia el rubio.

  * Esta noche, y aunque pueda sonar cotilla, me podíais contar tu y Ban en qué andáis ocupados...

  * ¿A parte de en hacernos felices el uno al otro?

  * Sí, a parte...

  * Será un placer, Hyoga. - Antes de cerrar la puerta se oyó de nuevo la voz del joven lobo. - Nos vemos a última hora... y, Hyoga, no llegues tarde a tu examen... - Nachi estalló en carcajadas ante el sonoro exabrupto que se sintió en el interior de la casa.


	2. NO ME DEJES SOLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miedos descubiertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece. Sería rica y mi cuenta bancaria no bordearía los números rojos todos los meses.

Una semana y media. Una puta semana y media. La moqueta de su cuarto era la única testigo de sus tribulaciones. Una marca se empezaba a vislumbrar ya debido al continuo roce de sus pasos. El moreno ni se había molestado en contar las veces que durante esos diez días había recorrido el mismo trayecto. Ni las veces que había marcado el número de emergencias de los distintos hospitales. Era absurdo, sí pero no le entraba en la cabeza que su “pato” como le llamaba a veces para molestarle, estuviera tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida.

Decir que estaba aterrado ante la idea de que el otro se hubiera largado para no volver era poco. Loco y paranoico. Y muerto de preocupación.

Ya no sabía a quien recurrir. Ya no sabía a que puertas llamar. Ya no sabía como seguir manteniendo la inquebrantable fachada de que aquello no iba con él.

Y la insistencia de su hermano no ayudaba en nada.

Y de repente, desde el fondo del pasillo se oyó la letra de una de las canciones preferidas de su rubio...

Y el tipo, Fito cantando que siempre era la mano y no el puñal, que nunca había sido por lo que pudo haber sido, ni porque le dijeran la verdad, sino porque nunca le habían mentido...

Todo un capullo.

Y cuando se apoyó en el umbral parecía que debía incorporar una nueva melodía a la banda sonora de la historia que compartían. Una en la que ahora les susurraban que no le volvería a querer tanto, que no volvería a dejarle de querer...

  * ¿Dónde, coño, te habías metido?

Hyoga se volvió a mirarle. La frialdad de sus acerados ojos tuvo el poder de enviarle escalofríos por toda la columna. Luego se volvió hacia el escritorio donde siguió ocupado revisando unos cuadernos.

  * ¿No puedes ni mirarme?

  * ¿Solo voy a escuchar exigencias, Ikki? - le contestó sin siquiera molestarse en encararlo. Le oyó acercarse y detenerse tras su espalda. Luego sus brazos se ciñeron a su cintura. Se quedó totalmente quieto.

  * No vuelvas a hacerme algo así... - había algo distinto en su voz. En la forma posesiva de estrecharle contra él.

  * Antes eras tu el que desaparecía y no parecía importante lo que dejabas atrás. - el ruso se maldijo así mismo mentalmente. No había venido a buscar una confrontación. De hecho había vuelto en busca de lo contrario. Pero la presencia del moreno le alteraba demasiado. Para bien o para mal estaba unido a él con unos poderosos e invisibles lazos. Y, la verdad, no quería que fuera de otra manera.

  * Por favor, Hyoga... no lo entiendes. Por favor, no te vuelvas a ir así. - Por fin se volvió para mirar su rostro. Y lo que vio en él le dejó sin aliento.

  * Ikki... - y ahí estaba. Un sollozo incontenible. Un cuerpo temblando. Y un dolor tan atroz. Ahora fue él quien le abrazó fuertemente. - Shhh... Ikki... ya está. Venga no te pongas así... solo fue una discusión... shhh. - Los dos habían ocupado sin darse cuenta la cama del rubio, sentándose en el borde. Y el llanto tan arrollador, la congoja que notó...

  * No me dejes solo, Hyoga... por favor. - el rubio se dedicó a besar su rostro bebiéndose las lágrimas que encontraba a su paso. - No me enseñes a saber lo que es no estar solo para luego irte sin dejar rastro...

  * Ikki, yo no...

  * No lo entiendes... - un hondo suspiro. - No entiendes que a estas alturas no puedo vivir sin ti.- Y de nuevo el llanto. Y Hyoga no pudo más que seguir abrazándole fuertemente. Susurrándole palabras de consuelo, juramentos de que no volvería a suceder aunque estaba seguro de que las discusiones reaparecerían. Como en toda relación normal... porque mientras estuvo en casa de Nachi lo supo. Con ellos no había términos medios, se amaban con tanta intensidad y se herían con la misma ferocidad.

* * *

La luz del atardecer bañaba la estancia y sus cuerpos aún entrelazados. No se escuchaba más que los intermitentes suspiros del más mayor y los besos espaciados del joven sobre la frente del otro. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada aislándolos de miradas indiscretas.

No habían intercambiado palabras desde el momento en que el moreno había buscado y, encontrado, refugio en los brazos de su chico.

Las lágrimas del moreno eran algo totalmente inesperado. Tan impredecibles que Hyoga se sintió mareado al casi poder palpar lo frágil que su existencia volvía al siempre invencible e indómito Fénix. El era su mayor debilidad... y sí, su mayor fuerza. Podía hundirlo definitivamente o elevarlo a los altares del éxtasis y la felicidad. Prefería lo último... Además era consciente de que Ikki tenía el mismo poder sobre él.

  * Te dejaré dormir... - fue lo primero que dijo intentando incorporarse para dejarle intimidad y que pudiera descansar. El mayor de los Kido aferró la mano derecha del otro y le retuvo.

  * No te vayas...

  * Ikki... - le iba a decir que simplemente salía para que pudiera recuperarse pero el otro le besó y acalló las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de sus labios.

  * Tengo algo que contarte... - de alguna manera supo a lo que se refería.

  * No es necesario. Fue una estupidez...

  * Tenías derecho a preguntarlo y yo ninguna justificación para hacerte daño. Por cierto, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó acariciándole el hombro. Hyoga asintió acomodándose de nuevo entre sus brazos. - No quiero que esta conversación se enquiste entre nosotros y pueda dañarnos de nuevo.
  * Vale... - murmuró el rubio. Le besó de nuevo suavemente en la coronilla. Ikki suspiró hondamente.

  * Mi primera vez sucedió en la Isla de la Reina de la Muerte y yo tenía 11 años... - y ahí, Hyoga supo cuan poderosamente se podía odiar a alguien. Aunque este alguien estuviera muerto desde hacia tiempo.

* * *

El mayor de los Kido sabía desde hacía tiempo que su vida no estaba destinada a ser un camino de rosas. Su estancia en aquel lugar infernal solo se lo confirmaba. Se resistía todo lo duramente que podía a dejarse quebrar por aquel que se suponía debía enseñarle, entrenarle pero también cuidar de él. Cuan lejos estaba esto último de ser como se suponía debía ser.

Al tercer día de su llegada había dejado de contar los moratones. Al mes los días que se había ido a dormir sin probar bocado. A los dos meses las noches que directamente no había podido conciliar el sueño.

No podía imaginar que las cosas pudieran volverse peor. Aún con el corazón empezando a llenarse de rencor y odio conservaba la esperanza de que en algún momento las cosas mejorarían. Tenía que aferrarse a esa esperanza y ser fuerte para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Shun de volver.

Y de nuevo, la vida se encargó de abofetearle y dejarle sin capacidad de reacción.

Entre el techo y la cama no había nada más que su cuerpo. En un lugar como aquella isla era absurdo taparse a la hora de dormir. El calor era infernal y costaba dejarse llevar por Morfeo. Sin embargo su dolorido cuerpo clamaba por un descanso y estaba sucumbiendo paulatinamente. Su respiración se iba volviendo suave y acompasada.

Y entonces la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, estampándose contra la pared de detrás y haciendo que el niño saltase del lecho aterrorizado. Aunque sin dar muestras de ese miedo. Su maestro le estaba aleccionando bien.

  * Esta noche vas a aprender algo nuevo... - la fuerte voz de Guilty retumbó entre las cuatro paredes. - Vas a aprender a recurrir a todo lo que sea necesario para someter a tus enemigos. Vas a aprender a no dejarte debilitar por ruegos o súplicas y vas a disfrutar del castigo que inflinjas... sin piedad. Quien siente piedad acaba a dos metros bajo el suelo o con su cuerpo como menú de las alimañas... - Se acercó al chiquillo quien observó con los ojos abiertos como platos como el hombretón se desabrochaba el cinto que sujetaba sus pantalones. - Por cierto, no te molestes en agradecérmelo... yo voy a disfrutar más que tu... te lo aseguro. - la carcajada atronadora le heló la sangre en las venas.

Fue inútil luchar contra la mano que sofocó sus gritos. Inútil patalear y revolverse cuando prácticamente le arrancó la escasa vestimenta que llevaba. Pero nada acalló el alarido de agonía que agarrotó sus cuerdas vocales y rugió como la lava que burbujeaba en el volcán de la isla. Evidentemente el hombre ni se molestó en prepararle, cuando se viola a alguien a quien pretendes someter no buscas su placer. Buscas humillarle, destrozar su alma... acabar con cualquier mínimo atisbo de inocencia.

Guilty tenía un trabajo que hacer. La culpabilidad por lo que hacía murió a los dos meses de su propia llegada a aquel lugar perdido de toda mano de Dios. Tenía que crear un asesino a su imagen y semejanza que sirviera a sus objetivos y a los de cualquiera que quisiera pagar por los servicios de su conejillo de indias. Así que lejos de cualquier atisbo de lástima lo única que sentía era una fuerte excitación adentrándose en la carne joven que yacía bajo su cuerpo.

Placer al notar las lágrimas inundar el rostro de su pupilo. Al notarle sofocado bajo el peso de su hombría y el poder de su enorme mano ahogándole... Sabía hasta donde podía llegar pero si sobrepasaba el límite tampoco sería demasiado importante. Pronto tendría otra vida a la que sojuzgar.

Y volvería a disfrutar cumpliendo su cometido.

Cuando todo acabó, el niño no supo precisar cuanto tiempo había pasado. Se encogió en el lecho arrebujándose en las sucias y sudadas sábanas. Ni tan siquiera notó la mancha de sangre fresca que servían de macabro adorno. Su mente tuvo fuerza para registrar una última orden de su torturador y monstruo particular.

Mañana en la arena a la hora de siempre. No toleraré retrasos ni el menor atisbo de flaqueza... atente a las consecuencias si veo cualquier muestra de debilidad, saco de basura.

Ikki no volvió a tener un sueño reparador y tranquilo en los siguientes 4 años que permaneció allí. En los siguientes 4 años que siguió recibiendo visitas de su maestro. Por el hombre que debería haberle protegido.

Y él aprendió a hacer lo mismo que le habían enseñado. Aunque jamás osó tomar de esa manera la inocencia de nadie.

* * *

Silencio.

Espera.

Miedos.

  * ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te iba a dejar de querer? - le preguntó finalmente.

  * Fui un monstruo despreciable... las cosas que hice. - Hyoga depositó un dedo en los labios del otro.

  * Ikki, no... ese hombre, tu maestro... lo que te hizo. El fue el monstruo no tu... era sobrevivir o morir. Y siempre has sido único consiguiendo lo primero. Agradezco a los dioses por ello. - se inclinó sobre él y le besó apasionadamente. - No hay nada en este mundo o en el otro que pueda hacer que deje de amarte. Nada en absoluto.

  * No me odias, no me desprecias.

  * No podría... sería odiarme y despreciarme a mi mismo. Eres mucho más y estás muy lejos de ser lo que ese tipo y luego Arles querían que fueras. Superaste todo aquello y a día de hoy el buen hombre que eres se alza sobretodo lo que pudiste llegar a hacer. No tuviste remedio, no tenías otra opción. Y aún así conseguiste romper el cerco en el que parecía que estabas destinado a vivir. Se necesita mucho valor, mucho coraje para conseguirlo. Y eso solo lo puede conseguir alguien tan increíble como tu. Y, repito, jamás podría no amarte. - le volvió a besar. - Hacerlo es ya una costumbre.

Ikki ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Hyoga aspirando su olor. Rozó suavemente la piel del chico con sus labios. Y estrechó su contacto con él.

  * Me aterraba que me odiases y te fueras. - el ruso pensó en las palabras de Nachi. Cuanta razón había tenido. Otra cosa más que debía añadir a la lista de agradecimientos para con el lobo.

  * Solo la muerte nos separará... no permitiré que sea de otra manera. - Fue su rotunda sentencia. Durante unos minutos se contentaron con permanecer abrazados el uno al otro. Cuando Hyoga notó los brazos entumecidos se movió para estirarlos e Ikki hizo otro tanto. Luego clavó los ojos en su novio y bajó la mirada algo avergonzado.

  
  


  * ¿Te puedo pedir algo? - el rubio le miró extrañado-

  * Claro.

  * ¿Puedes mostrarme que no tiene porque doler? - Hyoga dejó escapar un jadeo.

  * No es necesario, amor.

  * Lo necesito... y quiero que seas tu. No puede ser otro que no seas tu.

Finalmente su chico asintió y le empujó suavemente contra el colchón de su cama. Volvió a besarle con suavidad. Luego le miró otra vez.

  * Prometo que no te vas arrepentir... - Ikki se sonrojó profusamente y alzando una mano le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

Ikki podría jurar que nunca, en ningún momento de su vida había estado tan nervioso como en esos instantes.

Le vio levantarse de la cama y acercarse al escritorio donde se pasaba las horas muertas estudiando. Sobre él una estantería con el equipo de música.

  * Voy a hacerte gemir tanto y tan alto que mejor poner algo de ambiente musical para que los oídos inocentes y pueriles que haya por esta casa no sufran demasiado.

  * En la mansión Kido no quedan ya tipos que tengan oídos inocentes y pueriles. - Hyoga no pudo evitar sonreír estando de acuerdo. Los acordes de la emisora favorita del rubio se dejó oír en la estancia.

  * Siempre rock...

  * Siempre que sea posible... - el joven siberiano se deshizo de la camisa que traía desabrochando con desquiciante lentitud cada uno de los botones. Exponiendo ante los ojos del moreno su pálida piel...

  * Te hace falta tomar el sol, pareces un pollo desplumado...

  * Hieres mi amor propio diciendo eso, avecilla... - murmuró divertido. - Sino te gusta lo que ves puedes ir saliendo y hacerte una paja tu mismo en tu propia habitación.

  * En ningún momento he dicho que no me gusten los pollos desplumados...

  * Capullo.

  * Cabronazo. - Ojos grises se cruzaron con ojos azules que se sonrieron al encontrarse. Los primeros recorrieron cada centímetro de piel expuesta. - ¿Vas a tardar mucho en acercarte?

  * Tanto como lo considere necesario... te va a doler la polla de lo que me vas a desear. - el tono cargado de erotismo en la voz del rubio le hizo tragar saliva. La excitación que estaba sintiendo le hacía olvidar ese nerviosismo inicial. Hyoga sabía muy bien lo que se hacía. - ¿Sería posible que ya estuvieras necesitando liberarla de la prisión de tus pantalones? - Ikki asintió levemente. - Pues hazlo... mastúrbate para mi... - el mayor tragó saliva pero obedeció. Desabrochó el cinturón con inaudita rapidez y pronto la ropa abandonaba su cuerpo. Su pene, aún no del todo duro, se exhibió ante el otro. - Preciosa... acaricialá, creo que se siente sola sin ningún tipo de atención. - El brillo de picardía en los ojos de su chico le parecía provocador y excitante. Siguió obedeciendo.

  * ¿La tuya como va?

  * Despertando...

  * Ummmm... me gustaría verla...

  * ¿Y probarla?

  * También... - Hyoga asintió.

  * Siéntate en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama... - le pidió. Se acercó a él mientras se bajaba él también su vestimenta. Una vez enfrente suyo se encontraba tan desnudo como su amante. - Tuya es... a ver qué puedes hacer. - Ikki elevó los ojos con gesto depredador.

  * No me retes, rubio.

  * Creo que ya lo he hecho. Ahora tienes dos opciones, aceptar o no... - ambos tenían clara la respuesta, que llegó en forma de boca del moreno haciendo una incursión hasta lo más profundo del sexo del otro. Hyoga se tuvo que morder los labios con fuerza para no ser el primero en gemir esa noche. Segundos después supo que iba a tener que recurrir a todo su poder de concentración para no sucumbir a la poderosa lengua de su novio recorriendo la longitud de su falo, arañando con enloquecedora suavidad la piel que lo rodeaba, succionando unas veces el prepucio y otras sus testículos. Y llenándolo de saliva. Deslizándose dentro y fuera. Haciendo pequeños ruidos de placer que le erizaban cada poro de epidermis. Tenía que controlar la situación sino quería que todo acabase demasiado pronto. Así que pasó a sostenerle la cabeza y dirigir él los movimientos. Decir que se follaba literalmente la boca del otro sería la definición más acertada.

Verle con el rostro rojo de pasión, con los ojos cargados de lujuria. Con los labios mojados y la piel sudorosa, notar como se daba placer así mismo formaban el conjunto más hermoso que había contemplado nunca. Más bello que cualquiera de las más bellas obras de arte del mundo. Y era el único y privilegiado espectador.

Las manos de Ikki en sus caderas le detuvieron. Un jadeante caballero del fénix pidió clemencia para poder recuperar el aliento. Con un gesto de la cabeza el rubio le pidió que se tumbara en la cama. Esta vez fue él quien se adentró en el sabor y textura de su polla. Ya no estaba falta de dureza, ahora simplemente era una barra de carne que bien podría pasar por estar hecha de acero.

Hyoga se deleitó con su sabor, con su textura. Con su tamaño. Con el líquido preseminal que manaba de ella. Con el olor que desprendía. A hombre excitado. A sudor. A agitación. Su entrecortada respiración le decían que no había perdido el toque y que seguía siendo único proporcionando placer bucal. Desde que descubrió el sexo se aventuró a practicar lo que más le llamó la atención. Y por los Dioses que se había convertido en un experto. Los gemidos intensos de su chico se lo confirmaban.

La forma en que sus manos se perdían entre sus cabellos. Las manera en que luego una de ellas acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo del otro que tenía al alcance. Deslizándose sobre ellas con la facilidad proporcionada por la humedad de ambos.

Y en una de estas sus dedos atraparon los de Hyoga y tiraron de él para subirle hacia sus labios y devorarle en un beso lleno de saliva y de hambre. Ambas pelvis moviéndose al unísono, arrancando pequeños gruñidos y gritos de auténtico placer divino cuando sus sexos se rozaban.

  * Te necesito... - le oyó murmurar. El norteño supo que no había vuelta atrás. Volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo pero esta vez tomó con las manos las pantorrillas del moreno para elevarle las piernas y dar fácil acceso a su boca. La lengua tuvo más sencillo su camino hacia el anillo cerrado del otro. - ¡¡Oooooooooooooo, dioseeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssss!! - Ikki nunca se imaginó que algo tan diminuto como la lengua pudiera arrancarle tantas sensaciones. Volverlo tan loco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió como un dedo se deslizó dentro de él pero estaba tan húmedo, tan accesible que salvo una pequeña incomodidad producto de una intrusión no acostumbrada no sintió nada especialmente desagradable. De hecho sus caderas parecieron tomar voluntad propia y se movieron como reclamando más intensidad a esa falange. Y fueron satisfechas.

La lengua siguió su ritual de danza, al dedo pronto le acompañó otro. Las piernas ahora descansaban sobre los hombros del ruso que le miraba con gesto retador y lujurioso mientras le penetraba con una tercer dígito. Ikki se tensó ante esto.

  * Relájate... tan solo déjate llevar por las sensaciones. Confía en mi... - le oyó susurrar. Perdido en un mar de abrumadoras sensaciones apenas pudo asentir. - te haré tocar el cielo, mi amor.

  * Ya sé lo que es eso... cada vez que te toco lo compruebo por mi mismo. - Ikki sonrió orgulloso al comprobar que ahora era él quien arrancaba el rubor de su chico. Pero en seguida le vio recuperar el aplomo. - No tardes mucho, por favor.

  * ¿Me deseas dentro de ti, señor caballerete divino?

  * Por favoooooooooooor... - las penetraciones manuales eran cada vez más intensas y rápidas. Su polla dura como jamás antes lo había estado mientras era masturbada por la otra mano del rubio.

  * Muy bien... no hay nada que me guste más que que me supliques de esa manera... Y me encanta complacer tus pervertidos deseos.

  * ¡¡¡Déja de hablar y hazlo de una @#~ vez!!! - Hyoga dejó escapar una carcajada y mientras se inclinaba sobre el otro para poder alcanzar sus labios se las apañó para situar la cabeza de su pene en la entrada del ano. Y empezó a presionar. Le vio fruncir el ceño.

  * Recuerda que soy yo... lo mucho que te quiero. Siente, corazón mío... déjate llevar por las sensaciones. - Después volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, de la sensible piel que iba desde su oreja hacia la clavícula. Sin dejar de penetrarlo pero permitiendo que se fuera acostumbrando a toda esa nueva experiencia. Y finalmente se encontró totalmente dentro de él. Y ahí sí se detuvo. Esperando una señal... que llegó con un claro movimiento de pelvis del otro. Se echó hacia atrás saliendo casi por completo de él y volviendo a penetrarlo de una única, firme y exclusiva estocada. La espalda de Ikki se tensó en un arco casi imposible... un grito de auténtico e irreprimible gozo brotó de su garganta... seguido de su nombre.

  * ¡¡¡HYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

  * Eso es, así Ikki, sientemé dentro de ti... soy tuyo... totalmente tuyo... - los músculos del cuello del moreno tensos como cuerdas de guitarra, manos buscando algo a lo que aferrarse... La lengua del rubio mordisqueándole los pezones, lamiendo con la punta cada milímetro de la piel del otro. Bebiendo su sudor. Amándole con una intensidad que Ikki no creyó que fuera posible que existiese. Y aunque pareciese imposible se enamoró más aún del que fuera su compañero de batallas.

Enamorado de esa capacidad de darse sin tapujos. De esa enorme generosidad de no tener nada para él y darlo todo para quien lo necesitara. Sin esperar que se le devolviese. De los ojos más azules que jamás había visto. Del cuerpo más armonioso, sexy y atrevido que había contemplado nunca. Del alma entrelazada con la suya. De los destinos unidos. De los caminos por recorrer.

Y volvió a gritar.

  * ¡¡¡HYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - bruscamente se incorporó para quedar sentado sobre el pene del otro. Abrazado a su cuello, con los cuerpos tan unidos que parecían uno. Con los labios probándose, rojos de pasión... el moreno guiando la penetración... perdiéndose en sus gestos. En el amor que desprendían cada uno de ellos.

Ni Campos Elíseos ni putas mierdas de esas. El paraíso se encontraba entre los brazos de Hyoga... en los latidos alocados de su corazón. En su caliente aliento rozándole y mezclándose con el suyo. Una sola respiración, un solo corazón, una sola persona. Y de nuevo su nombre.

  * ¡¡¡HYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - y no pudo más. Clavó las uñas en su espalda porque de no hacerlo se hundiría y perdería en el éxtasis más absoluto. Notó que el otro tenía que hacer lo mismo. Y le oyó gritar también su nombre.

Y el orgasmo explotó entre ellos como un auténtico terremoto devastador que drenó todas sus fuerzas y les dejó inermes e incapaces de separarse. Desplomados sobre la cama, incapaces de hacer nada más coherente que permanecer siendo uno.

Veinte minutos de silencio después. Veinte minutos de jadeos extenuados después Ikki se abrazó de nuevo a su chico que sintió como las lágrimas le mojaban el pecho. Y una sola palabra le sirvió para comprender que no era pena lo que dejaba escapar...

  * Gracias.


End file.
